


Falling Deeper

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Karedevil hugs, Karedevil kisses, Our favorite Indian place, Post Season 3, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: I can't summarize this without spoiling it. Sorry :-)Title from the beautiful song "Simply Falling", by Iyeoka





	Falling Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quietshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/gifts).



> Written for @Quietshade as we were sort of on the same page on this. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for being such an amazing cheerleader! :)

Nothing was more uplifting for Matt than feeling Karen wake up to the warmth of his scattered, sweet kisses. He was holding her tightly in his arms, covering her entire back with his chest. Their knees were slightly bent in a perfect symmetrical angle, and her toes played carelessly on his feet. 

This wasn't new. Although they didn't officially live together, she spent more time, and nights, in his apartment than in her own. But there was something different today. It wasn't the bright light coming in from the window, a sign that summer had come. It wasn't the cool weather courtesy of the rain from last night, nor the lack of traffic outside, which translated into a peaceful silence on that Sunday morning. 

Matt's lips seemed almost indecisive as they placed kisses all around from her neck to her earlobe to her shoulder and then back to her neck and her cheek. His wandering hands were having the same problem. They held her waist first, then briefly traveled through her stomach and her breast, to finally end up holding her hands. He just enjoyed her too much. 

Her skin was soft as always, delicate and warm; only one thing was new: the cold thin piece of metal which was now adorning her fingers. 

He smiled remembering the previous night. 

Karen had become so good at reading him that it was almost impossible to keep a secret from her. This was supposed to be a surprise. The most difficult part of it all was to hide his nervousness. He knew what he wanted. He wanted _her_. All of her. For the rest of his life. But did she want that too? 

He was confident that she was ok with Matt Murdock, but marrying Daredevil too was something that he didn't know whether she had thought about. And although it would make him miserable, he'd understand if she turned him down. This was much harder than Foggy had told him. 

He didn't have to think twice to decide where he was going to do it. It was such a special place for them. And they had been there several times already so she would not suspect anything. A regular dinner on a regular Saturday night. Except, of course, for his anxiety. 

“Alright. What's going on?” she asked him bluntly while having the last bite of her rose ice cream. 

“Wh- what do you mean?” He said, trying to remain calm. 

She leaned forward and took his hand. 

“Matt, you've been acting weird the whole night. You didn't even have dessert! Are you sure there's no other place you want to be at? Because I don't mind if you have to go put on your suit and kick someone's ass.”

He laughed and immediately felt more relaxed. She always had that effect on him. And yes, she was ok with both sides of him. He just couldn't believe it sometimes. 

“No, sweetheart, I only want to be here with you. There is something I have been thinking of a lot lately, actually.” 

He let go of her hand, stood up and went to sit by her side to be closer to her. 

“Oh really? I can't wait to hear what it is.” she said with curiosity, although all she really wanted to know was what was making him so nervous. 

“You know, I read something once about soul mates. They were referred to as ‘the other part’. It basically said that when someone dies, their soul splits into two parts, and then those two split into two more and so on. And that our main responsibility in life was to find that ‘other part’ of ours so that we share with them even if only for a few instants. That encounter is called love. It said that we need to take risks of failure, deception, sadness, but we should never stop looking for it because that love, even if we only have it for a moment, is so intense that it justifies the rest of our days.”

The world had stopped and Karen was just listening to him, resting her head on his shoulder with her arm on his thigh. 

“That's beautiful.” she told him with a smile. She had no doubt that Matt was her _other part_ and he made it all worth it. 

He kissed her forehead and moved a little, making her sit up and face him. Then he put his hand inside his pocket and slowly took the small box out as he went on. 

“I don't want this to be a one-time encounter. I want our love to last forever. And I promise you I will make you happy every single day of my life if you grant me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me, Karen Page?”

With tears in her eyes and a melted heart, she leaned towards him, quickly said a far-from-hesitant “Yes!” and immediately started to kiss him while he put the ring on her finger and tenderly caressed her hands. 

A few seconds later, she pulled away and pretended to be very be serious. 

“... But I will not change my last name.”

Mat chuckled. That would have been the last of his concerns. 

“What's wrong with Murdock?” he teased her. 

“What's wrong with Page?!”

“Alright, how about Page-Murdock?”

“Mmm that doesn't sound too bad. I'll think about it.”

“Sounds fair. I think I want some of that ice cream now.”

“Looks like someone's not nervous anymore.”

“Not at all.”

Matt's face was beaming with joy. He could've never asked for more. 

Now he had her in his bed with him, and he was pleased contemplating the idea of waking up like this every morning, next to the woman he loved. 

Karen turned around and smiled at him. 

“Hey, there” she greeted him, pulling him even closer to her. 

“Good morning” he could barely say before she brought his lips to hers and and kissed him lovingly. 

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Other part" theory (I'm not very sure if this is the correct translation) was taken from the book "Brida" by Paulo Coelho. I didn't really love the book, but I thought this thing about the souls was really beautiful. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
